Smoking kiss
by freddia
Summary: The show was about to start and Killian was really nervous, but Savin had the perfect solution to calm him down.


Killian was leaning against the stone wall in the backyard of his mansion in Florida. The clear sky, the stars and the constant summer breeze gave him just a little quiet. The large swimming pool water was still and the lights in the garden reflected as a mirror.

Trevor was on the way, everything was ready to go on air, just hopped that that drunk addicted wouldn't ruin everything... but he had to admit that he had done a very good job so far despite his eccentricities and lifestyle. He couldn't stop being nervous, that night was going to be big, very big.

He smelled the garden to relax ... but another smell had been mixed, a male perfume he knew well, a captivating scent was getting close.

-Using my perfume again? - Killian said, opening his eyes and seeing Savin in front of him.

Killian had asked him to dress up well, in his own way, of course. He was not very fond of suits and ties, he liked the leather, black clothes. He had a simple style for dressing, didn't care about designer clothes ... but he always looked very good, and that night much more, with his black dress pants, a black shirt with thin white lines and his favorite leather jacket.

-You told me to dress up good, so I steal a bit of your perfume too.

-You look great.

- You'll have to take me to dinner later, I haven't dressed like that just for an hour.

-Done.

It was a beautiful night; he loved to live in Florida where, despite being winter, they couldn't feel it completely. He hated the cold.

-Are you nervous?- Savin asked.

-Maybe. Not about the plan, but by Trevor. We'll be doing live tonight, it's an extra pressure.

-Don't worry about him; it's a professional when it comes to his job. He has given us headaches, but it's good, that's why I chosed him.

Killian deep breath again, looking at the stars.

-I found something that will help you to relax - Savin said, pulling from inside of his jacket a little cigarette, it looked crushed and had been smoked before.

-Oh my God, I thought you didn't have anymore.

-I found it in this jacket.

-Do want, do want!- said Killian, excited.

The role involved a herb Savin used to smoke when he was a soldier in Afghanistan, it wasn't a common and ordinary herb as marijuana, was a sophisticated herb that produced a sense of comfort and tranquility to those who smoked. It was mildly addictive and very effective for insomnia. The soldiers used to use it also as an anesthetic for pain and apparently prevented nightmares. Savin got the herb through a contact with one of Trevor's friends, and had tried to look for more, but apparently it was very difficult to find.

Killian took what was left of the cigarette in his mouth and Savin lit it using his index finger. His boss took a deep breath, and he smiled at the pleasure on his face. Few seconds later, Killian opened his eyes and stretched his arm to grabbed Savin's shirt, pulling him close to his body. Both bowed their heads to opposite sides, he let out the smoke from his mouth, passing it to Savin's.

- The smoke tastes better when it comes out of your mouth- Savin said.

-Mmm, it was just what I needed.

Savin just stood there, in the place where Killian had taken, none of his hands had the cigarette, so put on his boss's hips. Killian turned the cigarette and held it to the lips of Savin, now it was his turn to suck.

- I've a strange fixation with your mouth.- said Killian.

-I've noticed.

- By the way, your script is magnificent.

-Thanks, boss- thanked Savin, approaching another man almost touching his lips, and finally passing the smoke into his mouth.

Savin had begun to feel the effects of the herb, it always made him feel a little dizzy at first, so he support his forehead on Killian's neck, and rest his body against him. His boss loved that herb and seemed to have a greater resistance to it, he sucked the cigarette again and wrapped Savin from the waist to hold him.

-You're okey?- Killian asked, knowing the effects that the herb had on Savin.

-Mmm, yeah.

Killian also knew that the herb made him feel very cuddly, couldn't help smiling when Savin started kissing his neck.

-Shh, no no no.- said Killian, pussing his body away.

-Come on.

-We have very important things to do yet.

-I know, but just a kiss.

- After this we will go to dinner, and be alone the rest of the night.

-Please…

Shit, it was impossible to resist that mouth and the way in which it was being asked. Killian threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped with his shoe, then took Savin of his neck and led him to his lips.

The kiss was dry, slow, intimate and romantic enough for the taste of both. His kisses were often wet and passionate, accompanied by biting and groans... but they were still under the influence of grass and everything seemed to float around.

Killian's cell phone started ringing and they separated a bit frightened. He took his cell phone and read the message.

-Oh Shit!, he's around the corner, around the corner!

Savin and Killian ran to the entrance of the mansion, the whole effect of the herb and the peace that had been found for only half an hour had gone with a simple text message. Neither of them missed the target, they knew what they were doing and what they wanted to achieve, no relaxing herbs or slow kisses would change that, and everything that happened that night had been perfect ... everything.


End file.
